


A hollow temple

by DreamerB



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Fluff, Pain, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, implied/Referenced painfull sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerB/pseuds/DreamerB
Summary: It was kind of funny how be empty felt like being full. Like you could feel the absence of him inside your bone, in very inches of this empty shell that you call body. It already consumed all of you, all the while didn’t fill anything.





	A hollow temple

**Author's Note:**

> This work have any link to reality or Thimothée Chalamet or Armie Hammer.
> 
> This is a first time posted Fanfic, I’m sorry for any mistake and please let me know if there is any. 
> 
> I never imagined that the first time that I would post anything would be this angst, but I guess that the feeling of void needed to be listened.

# A Hollow Temple

It feels like a heavy burden, one that you have to carry everywhere, sitting on your chest, consuming your heart and flowing your lungs. It was kind of funny how be empty felt like being full. Like you could feel the absence of him inside your bone, in very inches of this empty shell that you call body. It already consumed all of you, all the while didn’t fill anything.  
  
You loved being full, made all this crazy feelings go away. Even being full of pain made this go away, by now you already knew that the actual felling of physical pain was able to settle the emotional one, make it becomes numb, always bigger and demanding. And always bearable.  
So you asked for more, you yelled harder and beg for roughness. You welcome the pain like a good host, open all your doors, letting it consume your temple. Because your mother always said your body was your temple.  
  
But it wasn’t good enough for him, so maybe it wasn’t sacred.  
  
But you know that you cannot destroy it because it is one of your ways to make a living, no matter how you feel about living right now, and you know that nobody can know, he can’t know. So you don’t let pills take care of everything, you don’t have that scape.  
  
No pills, no drugs and no remedies, only pain can cure your pain right now. While you wait for time. You chuckles, like time could make you stop loving him.  
_Harder_  
  
Yes, this is it, you don’t have a lot of a voice, just a struggled yell, but it delivers the message. And you feel the pleasure and the pain take over your body, you open more and maybe just maybe (you pray) a little of that love just left you.  
  
Now your body it’s not your and it’s not **his**. It’s just someone’s, someone tall, handsome and blonde that it’s never going to be him, but it’s enough.  
It’s going to split you and fuel you, so it have to be enough. Usually is. For a while at least.  
  
After this ends, after you be able to come while sobbing his name, and this not-him-but-enough leave. You will put his sweatshirt and crawl to the middle of the bed, to sleep like he is there, involving you and you will believe that it’s his come that’s floats inside you, like his love that runs in your veins. Because if your body it’s a temple, it’s his and only worships him.  
  
It’s finally feel good, maybe peaceful. And you will dream of his hands shooting you, calming your trembling body, dreams of belongings.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in Tumblr bareandopen, I love to talk and I’m in a Charmie Craziness


End file.
